oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Belor
History Belor was born of a family living on the outskirts of Haven. They were a logging family, with Belor helping out with carrying his dads lunch to him. Sadly, this life style lead to a tragedy. His dad ended up dying while out working on a section of land. A widow maker landed on his dad, killing him instantly. Not have ample amounts of gold, they were unable to do anything about it, where they were lead to bury him. So Belor lost his father at the age of 6. His mother tried her hardest to take care of him, but had to take on some extra work to make ends meet. after another 2 years, another tragedy struck. During the day, when Belor was out to play with friends, his mother was at home when a burglary happened. She was killed, the person who did it was never caught. Belor then was taken into an orphanage within Haven. Belor got caught up in some bad things when he was at the orphanage. He ended up learning to steal somethings from fellow kids. With the orphanage being large as it is, there were some kids that had magical talents that Belor became rather interested. He would be fascinated by it, wanting to know some. He also loved the bards that would come in and entertain them. He knew what it was he wanted to do after living there for many years. He decided to become a bard. It took many years before he was able to get into a bard school. Here, Belor was able to learn much about the world of song, art, and bardic magic. He stayed for about 2 years, learning all he was able too, before he journeyed out into the world. It was here that he then encountered a problem. Suddenly, not long after leaving the college, he had a vision. This vision corrupted Belor a little, turning him into a mess. After this was taken care of, he came through, more inclined to evil than before, not knowing why, but he sought out to make enemies. With his bardic magic, and need to find a mount, Belor set out into the world, cloaked and angry at the gods. It would be months before Belor would be seen again, but he would arrive within Haven, riding on an elk. He would start to slowly make a name for himself, small as he may be in the world. It would be another month before another vision would come to him though, this one more potent and long lasting. These visions appear to tell of him, but in another world and time. As this one hit him, he learned of the name Falmark. He does not know what that means, but he was confused. Phyrrald would also be a name entering his head. This confused Belor more than he would have thought. It would be at this time he would disappear from the world, but would appear some place he did not expect to be. Belor would have traveled to Oakham, where the name Falmark would lead him. Here, he would encounter a woman known as Friede Falmark. He would hear of her last name, then scream and faint. When he comes too, he looked around to see Friede looking at him, along with a couple others, including Roland Falmark, his father, Trisha Falmark, her husband, and a sword lying across of him. Tears would fall from his eyes, as he would smile wide, accepting the hands to shake as they are given to him, as he introduces himself. He would then explain himself. Belor says of how he has regained his memory, not of this life, but of another time. He would tell the tale of how he knew of Darius Falmark, the very sword that laid in his lap on the bed. He would tell of what had happened in this time, of how Maloglash had ascended, of how a new land was found, of how Falmark had helped him. He would told of how he had a dragon, and that this dragon was his best friend, having hatched the dragon himself with the help of an artifact. It would then be at this time that Friede would tell of a dragon that has been waiting for him to wake up. Belor would then carefully take the sword in hand, then run outside to be greeted by an old friend, Phyrrald. It would be here where Belor would be taken under Friede's wing. Belor would train to become a beacon of hope and righteous. Though he may have held Iomedae in high regard last life, this time around, he would choose not to involve himself with religion this time. Thus only delving deep into the study of becoming a better martial. He would ride Heraldry in the spare time, getting a better connection with his friend and mount. After enough time, Belor would feel himself ready. He would travel to Sheng months after Roland and Friede had already went. With this, he would do what he can to protect Friede, as he has now sworn his life to her. After some time within the world of Sheng, a big battle would take place. Here, he would fly in on Phyrrald, with Friede riding him as well. he would go into battle confident, but then come out with almost nothing. During this battle, he would lose the one he swore to protect, along with his friend. With his dragon gone, the one he has sworn his life too gone as well, Belor would have a small time of depression and self discovery. Here he would learn of how he really feels and what he truly wants to do. He would come out of his home a couple days later, knowing what it is he will be doing. Today, Belor has sworn to protect Roland Falmark, the one who has inherited the family name. He said he will do so until Roland is as capable as him. Belor can be seen training Roland within Sanctuary. He will occasionally be seen on long night walks, always looking to the sky. Physical Description Belor stands at 6' tall having a rather broad build. His shoulders spread wide, his back defined quite so. His skin would be paler than you would expect it to be, with all the time he would spend outside training. His eyes are brown, almost like that of the earth, always look around, taking in the world and scenes that take place. his hair is blonde, as pure as it can get. It covers his ears, but is cut to an almost bowl cut, just longer. It shines with luster as he keeps it clean daily. He is clean shaven always, not wanting to see any hair grow on his face. He thinks it will be a liability in battle. Belor is built with muscle, compared to Roland, he shows more. Not lean by any means, Belor takes pride in his muscles, but does not show them that much in public due to wearing his full plate often. His armor was a custom fit, made by the best blacksmiths around Haven. He has no trouble with his frame when it comes to armor. Belor would have one tattoo on his body. Not many know of it. Down his right leg, a a dragon goes down, silver in color. He holds it in high regard, making sure not many see for they may ask too many questions. Personality Belor is a man of valor, honor. He likes to keep up an image. That image has been shattered recently, but he is slowly building it back up. He is cautious in nature, always looking around him for anything he may see as a threat. He will size up people constantly, but this is a habit to him from when he was training with Friede to protect her. It is hard to notice though, with the confidence flowing form this man. Belor has a way with words, almost always knowing what to say with the situation. He can do well with diplomacy, but will usually not, leaving it to those he trusts can do it better than him, or have more experience. He is not as loud as he is on the battlefield. He talks the same volume as those he talks to. Always making sure that they can get a word in edge wise. He is has a rather stern look and seems rather uptight most of the time. The biggest flaw Belor has would be his ability to recall certain important information on people. This has lead to some rather hilarious situations, but also some real fuck ups. Mainly with women. Friends Roland Falmark - He has known this man for a good amount of time now. He consideres himself to be a brother of Roland, even though he protects him now. Hikari - A man who knows what he is doing, and has always had encouraging words for Belor Enemies Belor does not consider anyone to be his enemy now, but he has a few that he would be able to consider as one if the situation arises. Aspirations * To become one of the worlds greatest martials * To become a great dad * To gain respect from people for his deeds and tales